


Brotherly Love

by jmacdakid



Series: IGGY MILKOVICH: SOUTH-SIDE ADVENTURES [5]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Jack Daniels, Multi, Spoffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmacdakid/pseuds/jmacdakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Milkovich hero finds that sometimes being a big brother means to just be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Back ON.

THURSDAY. 11:39AM. CHICAGO, IL.

 

Iggy Milkovich was in a deep sleep, as his phone erupted for the umpteenth-some time. He groaned until the wringing stopped itself. A couple moments of peace, until the VM notification tore him awake, "The fuck do you shit fucks want??!" he screamed. "Fuck's wrong with you?" shouted Mickey, from the livingroom. Iggy ignored him & lit a clip from the previous night. "We got any High Life in the fridge?" called out Iggy. "Go look for yourself, you lazy fuck!" quipped his younger brother. Iggy smirked & walked into the bathroom; after dropping Mickey's toothbrush in the toilet, Iggy proceeded to the kitchen. No beer. Fuck. It'd been hard, since Mandy had left...neither of these two were keen on grocery shopping or keeping the house in order, at all. Iggy frowned & opened the freezer. A half bottle of Jack smiled back at him & he dumped it all into the coffee pot.

Today, there was nothing planned, but to drive Mickey to the Gallagher's place later, on his way to make a pick up & 2 drops. Iggy had 3 hours before they had to leave, so he decided to go see who was out & about, maybe find some adventure; if anything, at least some drugs & a blowjob.

"Later, fag." smiled Iggy as he snatched his keys to leave. "Fuck you think you're going? I need your help." returned Mickey. "I got you in 3 hours, man. I'll be back." as Iggy popped a square. Mickey started up again & then quickly fell silent. A weird kinda silent. Iggy could feel the awkwardness, so he decided to test it out. Fuck, he had the time. "What?" asked Iggy, dryly. Mickey just stared back at him. "What?" & Iggy punched him in the arm. Mickey immediately swings back & the brothers start to wrestle, before Iggy locks in a sleeper hold & stops the commotion. "You can talk to me or you can go to sleep. Your choice, bro." Iggy smirked. "I fucking hate you." Mickey pouted, not able to move. "We know, Mick; we know." as Iggy releases his brother & shoves him back onto the couch. "You could use some spoffee." Iggy pours half his breakfast into Mickey's empty beer can. Mickey takes a swig & settles into his seat. They both just sit there, staring at nothing. "Mandy was better at this." stated Mickey. "Want me to punch myself in the face & pretend I'm her?" jabbed Iggy. They both start laughing. A few moments pass & Iggy puts out his cigarette. "I'm not sure what to do about Ian. He's not right. He's lost & I need to find him." Mickey says quietly. "Mick, you talk like he's not here. You just gotta be there; that's it. That's love, right? Fuck if I know." Iggy laughs. Mickey bites down hard, "He's sick. They're saying he's mentally unstable; bipolar & shit." Mickey utters. "Fool, we're all bipolar! I'm crazy as shit & you're the most psychotic dumb ass I know." Iggy points! Mickey stares blankly at him. "I guess I'm just saying, Who cares? I mean, you love the ginger stalk, yea?" Mickey furrows his brow, "I do, yeah." Iggy, almost matter-of-fact says, "Then deal." Iggy pulls out a square & tosses his pack to his brother, who also flips one into his lips. They both just drink & smoke, in silence.

An hour later, Mickey rolls to his room & grabs a package that he had tried to wrap. "Let's get going." He snaps. "What's that?" asks Iggy. "None of your business." comes Mickey's direct response. Iggy flips his brother the bird & they head out to the car. They both get in & Iggy drives over to the Gallagher home. They stop & before Mickey gets out, he turns & softly says, "It's a journal. I wrote some shit in there for him to read; to help him, when he feels shitty & I'm not there." A moment passes. "You're so gay." laughs Iggy. "Fuck you!" & Mickey punches his brother in the arm. "Haha, it's a sweet gift, kid; I'm just saying, why not grab him a copy of Humpback Mountain, too?" Iggy pokes. "Brokeback Mountain, dumb ass." snorts Mickey, with a grin. "Dude, they broke their own backs?! That's cray!" cries Iggy. Mickey laughs, then gets out & heads to the stoop. Before Iggy puts the car into drive, he sees Fiona Gallagher walking up the front. "Ey, girl - you hungry?" calls Iggy. "You have no idea what's exploded in my world, right now." she retorts, almost annoyed. "I also don't care." smiles Iggy. Fiona stops & squares up to the driver side, "I'm also married, I think." Fiona declares, kinda. Iggy chuckles, "Never stopped me before, Gallagher. Next time; I got shit to do. Enjoy your own explosions; get at me if you'd like some help!" Iggy grins & drives off. Fiona watches as he turns the corner & she smiles to herself. Then rolls her eyes & runs quickly up the steps & inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Endo. Thanks for reading!


End file.
